Why does she have his eyes?
by Elverine
Summary: Lily and James didn't have a son; instead of Harry, they had a daughter, Holly Potter. Holly looks just like Lily but has James's eyes. What would Snape think about this child? Set in third year in Hogwarts. No student-teacher relationship, some caring Snape, probably more (still not sure). Those who insist "There has to be Harry in HP fic" don't visit, cause Harry wasn't even bor
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lily and James didn't have a son; instead of Harry, they had a daughter, Holly Potter. Holly looks just like Lily but has James's eyes. What would Snape think about this child? Set in third year in Hogwarts. No student-teacher relationship, some caring Snape, probably more (still not sure). Those who insist "There has to be Harry in HP fic" don't visit, cause Harry wasn't even born in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the character, the whole story idea, and anything that belong the Rowling and Warner Bro.

Author's note: I didn't want to write the previous years before the third year, but I think I have the duty to mention at least some scenes so that wouldn't be odd. I'm also not sure if someone has already worked on this kind of story before (most likely yes) which means I might be suck through the comparison. Anyway, the beginning chapters are just um, beginning and won't be like proper stories, more like simplified flashbacks and I'll move on to the present days. (3rd year)

**12 years ago…**

"He killed them…he killed _her_…" Snape sobbed in deeply depression. Voldemort just murdered the Potter family, including his beloved one, Lily. The worst nightmare was, he always believed, that you didn't wish it to be true, and yet you knew it would be true eventually. And now his worst nightmare had come true; Lily Potter was dead, everything seemed pointless to him now.

"Severus, if you truly love her, then you must know he left their child almost unharmed," said Dumbledore, in his calm and soft voice.

"She's gone, it's pointless. She's…" Snape didn't even make his sentence finished as another disturbing sob took over.

"She looks just like her, Severus," Dumbledore added, though there was a moment he hoped the young man standing before him wouldn't be moved by the words. He shouldn't change his mind because of an infant's appearance.

"Don't fool me, Dumbledore, how can you tell a one-year-old baby's looking?"

The old man let out a sigh. "I'm just saying, that if you truly love her, you should from now on protect the child's safety—"

"That won't be necessary. The Dark Lord is gone, he—"

"He will return, Severus, he sure will. And he will first seek for Holly for he couldn't make it to kill her tonight."

And then a silence took over. Dumbledore was just about to speak when Snape suddenly looked up at him in the eyes and said in a firm voice. "No one will know this."

**4 years ago, sometime at Dursley's place…**

Holly Potter was a tiny thin girl, with dark red hair and hazel eyes. She lived with the Dursely family, who were her only relatives she had got left, but she was never treated like a member of the family. Her cousin, Dudley, always bullied her for he was almost twice larger than her. She also wasn't been fed well and she had to do most of the chores.

Today, July the 31st, was her nine-year-old birthday, and she, of course, wasn't expecting anything, only hoping the dinner tonight would be better than last week. Aunt Petunia did give her a piece of cake as a birthday present once on July 20th, for she accidently scorched the cake which was originally baked for his baby son's party. Holly sat on her bed, and as usual, she took out a pen and drew a big birthday cake on her notebook, with a big number 9 on it.

"Happy birthday, Holly." she whispered in the cupboard, and shut her eyes close as she heard another yell from Uncle Vernon.

"Holly Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the kitchen. "Get here right now and help your aunt with the breakfast!"

There was a moment that Holly wanted to pretend she wasn't there, but soon she regretted the idea as she thought of the consequence and her uncle yelled again at the same time.

"What are you doing, huh? Get over here right, now! "

"Coming," she muttered, and pushed the cake she drew aside.

**2 years ago, in Diagon Alley**

Holly was walking beside a giant huge man named Hagrid. To her, he was almost two-story high or more, and she could barely look straight to his eyes when she talked to him. She was just informed that she was a witch, with an unordinary background history. Though everything sounded crazy to her, she was glad she could at least leave the Dursley's place when she turned eleven and knew that her parents were not killed in a car crash.

"So, wha' else do yeh still need, Holly?" Hagrid said, and nodded to the list Holly was holding.

"I still need…a wand," Holly said, she was quite excited when she found she would soon have her own wand. But then she suddenly realised that she had too many questions left no answers for years and the eagerness to find out the truth was stronger than becoming a witch.

"Hagrid, I..." Holly didn't really know how to start. "Why does that—Vol—"

"Shh, not here, not ever, speak his name, Holly." Hagrid stopped her quickly before she could go on, and he gazed over the people around him nervously for a while, as if he was afraid someone might have heard them.

"But why not?" Holly asked innocently.

Hagrid thought for a moment, for he wasn't sure if it was appropriate for him to tell the girl the truth.

"Look, Holly, you are the only one who ever survived from you-know-who…well," he cleared his throat awkwardly as they approached Ollivander's wand shop. "Guess we'll talk about that later."

Holly looked at him with a curious look on the face. She was about to ask for more when Hagrid pulled the door open and leaded her inside.

**On Hogwarts Express…**

It took a long time for Holly finally decided where to sit for most of the seats were taken and, at last, she walked to the boy whose mother helped her get through the wall of platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Do you mind?" she asked politely.

The boy shrugged and moved his stuff away to make her a place.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley,"

"I'm Holly Potter. Lovely to meet you." Holly said, and the expected surprised look on Ron's face almost made her laugh. After all these days hanging out with the people in magic world, Holly was getting to know that her fame was beyond her imagination.

"Oh my, are you really, and d'you, I mean, d'you have that—"Ron stammered.

"Have what?"

"The scar?" Ron said in a whisper. Holly couldn't help but chuckled lightly.

"Oh, yeah." She didn't think much and showed the scar hiding under her fringe.

"Wicked,"

**Okay so of course this is not the end of the scene on the train it's just I don't have time anymore so that's see if I can do the rest. Or, I'll just quit if you don't like it, or someone has worked on this idea and is really pissed right now for stealing the it (though I totally have no idea). If someone's reading there, tell me you like it or not, I take both compliment and criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Considering there are some stories named "Holly Potter" already, I changed mine, but the whole story remains the same. It is, as you can see, a sentence from Severus since he would wish Holly to be a hundred present like Lily. **

Previously:

_**On Hogwarts Express…**_

_It took a long time for Holly finally decided where to sit for most of the seats were taken and, at last, she walked to the boy whose mother helped her get through the wall of platform Nine and Three-Quarters._

"_Do you mind?" she asked politely._

_The boy shrugged and moved his stuff away to make her a place. _

"_Hi, I'm Ron Weasley,"_

"_I'm Holly Potter. Lovely to meet you." Holly said, and the expected surprised look on Ron's face almost made her laugh. After all these days hanging out with the people in magic world, Holly was getting to know that her fame was beyond her imagination._

"_Oh my, are you really, and d'you, I mean, d'you have that—"Ron stammered._

"_Have what?" _

"_The scar?" Ron said in a whisper. Holly couldn't help but chuckled lightly. _

"_Oh, yeah." She didn't think much and showed the scar hiding under her fringe._

"_Wicked," _

**(Continue)**

Holly had been chatting with Ron for a while, though Ron was speaking most of the time. She was surprised to find that Ron was raised by the wizard family, and he knew about her background more than she did. The feeling was sort of spooky, but she after all, did enjoy hearing anything from the magic world. As they finished the first round of snack time, she looked out from the window, noticing that the fields were gone and now there were woods and rivers coming into view.

The compartment door suddenly slid open with a girl stepping in. "Has anyone seen a toad?"

A boy who had come couples of minutes ago was standing beside the girl, shyly looking inside. "Neville's lost one."

Holly examined the girl in an amused expression. The girl had already changed into robes; as she spoke, she lifted her chin a little higher than people usually did. She had lots of bushy brown hair and large front teeth, Holly wondered whether the girl was born in a wizard family, too.

"We've told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl was no longer listening to Ron; she walked straight to Holly.

"Do you want to sit with me?" the girl said to her.

"What? Um, no thanks, I'm fine here," she quickly said, feeling uneasy at what the girl just offered, especially in front of Ron, for they just met.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she reached out her hand to Holly. Before she could introduce herself, the girl turned to Ron with a slightly disgusted expression. "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley," said Ron, who had just had a bite of chocolate frog.

"Pleasure," Hermione said, frowning. "You two better change into robes, the school is—oh wait, what's your name?" Hermione suddenly drew her attention back to Holly.

"Holly Potter,"

Hermione widened her eyes. "Are you really? Well, I've read some books and I know all about you—"

Holly wondered the definition of "all about you". What part of her life could possibly be written in the book? Her miserable childhood in the Dursley house? The history of how she stopped the Dark Lord but she herself remembered nothing?

**At the welcome feast…**

Snape had been gazing at Holly Potter ever since she got into the great hall. He was shock at first when he found that she looked just like Lily, the young innocent Lily Evans she met at the same age as Holly was now. Now he believed Dumbledore's words. He watched her walk in with a girl who was talking all the time and a boy with a nervous look. The talking girl's bushy hair blocked the view of Holly's face a few times, but he was still able to catch several glances of her. He remembered he smile on Lily's face when they first arrived Hogwarts, almost the same one that Holly was wearing now. Holly was looking around this new place delightedly, the brightness on her face was especially conspicuous through Snape's eyes. As Holly glanced over the staff table, they eyes met for a second, Holly quickly turned to others but that was the time when an uneasy feeling crept over Snape's body. Holly had her father's eyes, James Potter's eyes.

'What a damage to this beautiful face,' Snape thought inwardly, though he couldn't help but kept his gaze on her because, after all, Holly was still a pretty little girl.

He was too occupied with staring at her that he almost missed the moment when Holly was announced to be in Gryffindor. He leant back to his chair, a bit disappointed that the girl wasn't sorted into his house. He turned to his left where the headmaster was seated, noticing that Dumbledore also kept his eyes on young Holly Potter. Snape then walked to him though the feast had just started within ten minutes.

"Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore said, he now turned to the Slytherin table. "I've noticed you have the Malfoy boy in your house."

Snape didn't follow his gaze to Slytherin's table. "Why isn't Potter in my house?"

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore put down his glass, amused by the question.

"You heard me. Why isn't Holly Potter in my house? I heard the sorting hat—"

"The sorting hat always makes the best decision for everyone," Dumbledore said slowly, with a soft smile on his face. "We never questioned that."

Dumbledore examined the complicated expression on Snape's face; he didn't usually have any expression except for disgust or pity. Dumbledore chuckled inwardly. "What is it, Severus?"

Snape pulled himself from the headmaster and moved back to his seat, he did not say a word to Dumbledore that night anymore.

**In the dorms, first night in Hogwarts…**

After settling everything, Holly climbed to her bed and rested her head on the big, soft pillow. She wondered how a bed could be so comfortable that she was sure she wouldn't want to get up in the next morning, and then she came to realization that it was the comparison to her bed in the cupboard made such difference.

Hermione's bed was right beside hers. She became quieter now, better than she was on the train. Holly then decided she might make friends with her. Hermione was rummaging some books from her bag, when she looked up and found Holly was watching her, she smiled embarrassedly.

"You're making me nervous you know, already reading," Holly pointed out.

Hermione shook her head, placing the books on the nightstand. "I'm a muggle born, I should work harder than others."

"Does it matter? I'm raised by muggles, too."

Hermione shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, just…never mind. Hey, who's that?" she changed the subject and pointed over to the cage where a white owl standing in; it was a birthday present from Hagrid.

"Oh, this is Hedwig," Holly said cheerfully, opening the cage and let her owl out. "Beautiful isn't she?"

Holly placed her hand on Hedwig's soft feathers, feeling an unreasonable joy deep down. She looked out from the window, the castle beneath the moonlight seemed extraordinarily spectacular and great. She wondered if her mother had noticed the same when she first arrived in Hogwarts.

"Hey Holly, I'm going to sleep. Night." said Hermione from her bed.

"Night," Holly replied, and turned back to the window. How could she possibly get to sleep? Too many feelings raised in heart her. Things were just too good for her, and when things turned good all in a sudden, she would fear that it was only a dream. She didn't want to sleep because she was afraid she might wake up in the same cupboard at Dursley's and found herself was still an ordinary girl. She decided she would stay up with Hedwig. "Hey girl, I'm staying with you tonight, how about that? You don't sleep at night, do you?"

**Every time when I finished one part of the previous years and was about to change into another, I had an urge just to skip to third year but stopped myself after a second thought. Sigh….what should I do? And still, tell me what you think and point out any of my mistakes, thanks.**


End file.
